Reputation
by carterxx
Summary: A quiet night in. Carla is angry with Peter. Or is she? Sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

_Couldn't resist the idea of Carla in this kind of mood. Hope you enjoy… _

The sound of the buzzer startled Peter, but he kept still, not wanting to disturb her sleep.

"Si?" he whispered over to his son, playing a computer game at the table. "Can you let your granddad up?"

And Simon rushed downstairs to meet Ken.

Once he'd gone, Peter looked fondly down at Carla. Her head lay against his shoulder, her left arm draped around his neck, her right arm curled into her chest. He couldn't quite see her expression, but she looked like she might be smiling.

Then hearing Ken and Simon's arrival, he looked over to the door.

"I won't stay long" Ken said softly, seeing Carla's sleeping form. "We'll drop Simon off in the morning."

"Thanks dad" Peter whispered. "Not really our kinda film was it?" he said to Simon, his hand on his shoulder.

Seeing Ken's puzzled expression, Peter explained. "The DVD she picked turned out to be some soppy comedy."

"Boring" Simon said, rolling his eyes.

"Ah" Ken laughed, as Peter continued.

"She's not as tough as everyone makes out you know. She's got a soft side." he said confidentially. Then winking to his dad and Simon, he added "Don't tell her I told you though."

Ken smiled, picking up Simon's rucksack.

"Well you look cosy enough anyway. We'd best be off." And the two of them headed out of the flat.

Bored with the film and feeling tired himself, Peter switched off the DVD player. He briefly considered carrying Carla to the bedroom so they could sleep properly. But yawning slightly, he decided just to doze here for a while.

He leaned back, wrapping his arm around her. As she stirred slightly, he drew her closer to him so that she wouldn't get cold, then he lay his head on the sofa beside hers. Comforted by her gentle breathing, he fell asleep almost immediately.

.x.x.

It seemed like no time had passed when he woke up, gradually becoming aware of a weight upon his knees and a tickling sensation against his cheek.

He opened his eyes slowly, surprised to find Carla kneeling over him, her face only inches from his, her dark hair hanging down upon his face.

She looked breathtaking but there was something different about her mood.

"Is this a dream?" he asked, his voice rough from sleep.

"No" she said sharply, then after a pause she added. "Unless it's a nightmare."  
"What?" He was immediately alarmed.

Rubbing his eyes in confusion, he noticed the sternness of her expression for the first time. It was hard to reconcile her with the woman he'd fallen asleep against only a few minutes ago.

"I hear you've been spreading rumours about me" she said coldly.

He looked at her, baffled, until she continued.

"You've been tellin' your dad and son that I'm all soft and soppy."

As the memory of his conversation with Ken returned, he realised what she meant. His heart lurched as he frantically searched his memory, hoping he'd not said anything out of line.

"You've got some explainin' to do, darlin'…"

She put her arms down on either side of his shoulders. As her weight on his legs pinned him down against the sofa, he suddenly felt completely at her mercy. He found he almost liked it.

"Do you often eavesdrop on my private conversations then?" he said, trying to turn the accusation against her.

She glared down at him, her face pale and forbidding in the dim light.

"Hardly espionage was it…You practically shouted it down my ear."

She looked so severe, but as his senses became more alert, he noticed her eyes dancing, and a slight flicker at the corner of her mouth.

"I thought you were asleep." he protested, his words feeble even to himself.

She smiled darkly.

"Unfortunately for you, I wasn't…"

She was enjoying this, and as his body began to respond, he realised he was too.

"I've got an image to keep up here." Her voice lowered even more, immensely sexy as she leaned over him.

"Dad and Si won't give you away." he whispered.

But ignoring him, she carried on, her dominance unquestionable, even as the humour darted in her eyes.

"I employ nearly half this street, you know…" she caught his eye sharply. "Can't have everyone thinkin' I'm all domesticated."

"No chance of…." he tried to interrupt but she talked right over him.

"Next thing, you'll be makin' me out as some Stepford wife, and my career might as well be finished…"

Biting his lip, he tried desperately to keep a straight face. But as a vivid image came to him of her in a pinafore, a basket of cupcakes over her arm, he couldn't hold back his laughter.

As she fixed him with her most intense glare. he felt his heart pounding, his mouth dry. God she was intimidating.

He understood now why people was so scared of her. But he wasn't scared, he just wanted her. Desperately.

"I'm sorry" he said, once he'd recovered his composure, unable to take his eyes off her glossy lips, only a few inches from his.

"Oh, I hope you are.." she snapped back immediately.

Then leaning down over him, her eyes right against his, she spoke softly, over-enunciating every word.

"This is my _reputation_ at stake here."

It was all he could do not to laugh again.

He couldn't work out if he was more afraid, amused or aroused. But whichever it was, she gave him no choice but to play along.


	2. Chapter 2

With Carla pinning him down against the sofa, he decided to indulge her mood, hoping she might eventually take pity on him.

Looking up into her eyes, he reached for her hand.

"I'm sorry about what I said.."

"Why?"

She wasn't going to make this easy, but he knew he could play along just as well as she could.

"For all the damage I've done…" he looked up at her, letting the sarcasm creep into his voice "to your reputation."

For a second, she couldn't hide her smile, but immediately she became serious again.

"I know you are darlin'" she said, matching his sarcasm. "But the damage is done. The word'll be round the street in no time…"

"Is there any way I can make it up to you?" he asked hopefully. He had a few ideas himself.

"Well…" she backed away, thinking for a moment, idly running her index finger up the inside leg of his jeans, but stopping far too soon.

"First of all, some grovelling might not go amiss."

He smiled. This could be fun.

"I'm sorry baby" he said. Then he swiftly leaned forward, pulling her face towards his.

In the mood she was in, even a kiss seemed laced with danger. She met his lips coldly at first, then he felt her sudden surge of passion, her tongue delving into his mouth, her desire intensifying his even more. She made him feel so alive.

Then just as suddenly she pulled away, leaving him desperate, his lips burning, his body throbbing.

"God Carla.." he found himself pleading.

"And second…" she continued, stern again, as if nothing had happened.

"Yeah?" He was putty in her hands now.

"Second, I'm going to prove that there's nothing soft about me…"

He was about to laugh until she started sliding her hips forward. With her weight lightly upon him, she edged forward slowly, stopping just above him. Even through his jeans and her dress, the contact was exquisite.

"Or you for that matter" she said, a slight smirk on her face.

"Isn't it obvious?"

His voice came out rougher than he intended, but with her body pressing down against his erection, it was all he could do to speak at all.

"To me definitely" she said, squeezing her thighs slightly, making him gasp again. "But I think you need to know it."

He was tormented by her movements, her pressure against him, but she was obviously loving it.

Desperately he reached to her, stroking her hips softly through the thin material of her dress as he drew her towards him. But she moved his hands away.

"You're distractin' me…" she said, as if remembering she was meant to be annoyed. Raising her body she moved forward until she was crouching over him again, her face above his.

"Me..?" He looked at her incredulously, but he could forgive her anything as she stared down at him, her expression cold but her eyes fiery.

She pouted slightly, and as her lower lip jutted out, he longed to capture it between his lips. He could almost taste her.

"I was telling you about my reputation.." she interrupted his thoughts.

"Go on then…" He was getting impatient now.

"Well…. I don't take any nonsense" she began, fixing him with another glare. "and I drive a hard bargain."

As she moved right back, her weight on his legs again, she ran her finger along the line of his jaw.

"And I _always_ get what I want."

He was trying to play it cool, but he couldn't help smiling.

"So what do you want?"

Her eyes flicked momentarily to the unmistakeable bulge in his jeans, then she looked back to him.

"First rule of negotiation…." she said sharply. "Never admit what you want."

He turned away from her, trying to figure out his next move.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks to everyone who's reviewed or favourited._

He thought for a moment before turning back to her.

"Well, being a businessman myself…." Leaning forward on the sofa, he raised his head so that his eyes were level with hers. "I'm no stranger to negotiatin' either."

She moved forward, forcing him back down, still looking him right in the eye.

"I look forward to seeing you _try.."_

Her light mocking was getting to him now, but he knew how to channel his irritation.

"The secret is helping the other person realise…" he paused, making sure he had her avid attention "they want the same as I do."

With his thumb he lifted up her chin, pressing his lips against her neck. He kissed her gently at first, tracing his finger along her cheek, letting her hair fall against his face.

When she didn't stop him, he kissed her harder, loving her taste, the way his lips felt against the sensitive skin of her neck. Pausing a moment, he looked up at her, her eyes half-closed in pleasure, her mouth open, her lips apart, full and tempting.

But impatiently her hand gripped his arm, encouraging him on. Letting his eyes ran down her body as he kissed her again, he glimpsed her breasts under the top of her dress. God he wanted her so much.

Slowly he moved his kisses down from her neck, his tongue running over her collarbone then lower. Then as he reached to pull her dress down, she stopped his hand with hers.

"Not bad.." she said, her breathing heavier, the effect he'd had on her obvious. "but nowhere near enough."

"So you can do better then?" he challenged.

"'Course."

Her smugness was infuriating.

"The way I see negotiations, it's all about creatin' the right atmosphere." she said, leaning forward, her hand playing on the collar of his shirt, fingertips softly stroking his throat.

"Important things like what you wear…" she whispered, unfastening his top shirt button. "or what you don't"

She started unbuttoning his shirt, taking her time, planting gentle kisses on his chest, breaking away occasionally to kiss his neck. He was so hard now it was almost painful, but with her weight still on his legs and her body leaning right over him, he could hardly move.

After unfastening his lowest shirt button, she hesitated for a moment, her fingers stroking along the zip of his jeans, watching his blissful discomfort.

"Do I need to go on?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Please…" he begged, his cock straining at his jeans, longing for her to release him.

But she moved her hand away, disregarding his sigh of frustration.

"If I were as soppy as you reckoned, I could never watch you sufferin'…." She caught his eye and smiled. "But luckily I'm not."

She removed his shirt, throwing it to the floor, looking down on him, amused at his annoyance.

He took a few deep breaths, trying to think about anything but how hard he was and how desperately he wanted her.

"Did anyone ever tell you you're evil" he asked bitterly.

"Oh, all the time…" she raised her finger to her mouth, thinking. "Last week someone compared me to a Bond villain."

He smiled despite himself.

"They weren't wrong."

He reached up to her, trailing his hands through her hair, then asked "You're sure they didn't say Bond girl?"

"Definitely" She shook his hand away, throwing her head back so that her hair cascaded behind her. "Villain's more fun anyway, isn't it…They get all the best lines"

Then she looked him up and down, taking in his desperate arousal and the fact she was still completely dressed.

"This negotiation's not going too well for you is it…?" she teased.

"Oh I wouldn't say that…" he answered, smiling to himself.

Even if she won, this was going to be good. But he had a few ideas left.


	4. Chapter 4

_Here's chapter 4. This is a bit more M-rated…._

He looked up at her, trying to keep his voice cold despite his overwhelming desire.

"Your suggestions interest me." He pushed his hips against her, letting her feel exactly how much. "But I'd like to make a counter-offer."

"By all means." She smiled indulgently. "But it better be good."

Slowly, holding his breath, he slid his hands underneath her dress, watching her expression soften as he caressed her gently.

Starting on her thighs, his fingers tenderly massaged her bare skin, before he moved up to her hips, her stomach, her waist. She closed her eyes, completely relaxing into his touch, leaning towards his hands as they stroked her softly.

Then, catching her off-guard, he swiftly pulled her dress over her head, throwing it to the end of the sofa. She glared at him for a moment, but relenting under his touch, she leaned back, letting his hands explore her body slowly, lingering where he knew she was most sensitive.

Admiring her as she knelt over him in just her underwear, he vividly imaginedwhat he wanted to do next. As exhilarating as her games were, he longed to take her in his arms right now, push her against the sofa, make love to her. Slowly, quickly, tender, rough, it didn't matter as long as he was inside her. But he knew she'd never make things that simple.

Instead he tried to put it out of his mind, focusing on the moment. How she looked, how she felt, the sensations of her naked skin underneath his hands.

"You're so beautiful" he murmured, watching the smile creep over her face.

"Stop it."

She pressed her hand against his mouth to keep him quiet, lingering for a few moments, before she ran her finger softly down his cheek. As her fingertip lightly grazed his lips, he kissed it softly, and she let him take it into his mouth for a moment. Then she pulled away, leaving him craving her even more.

He suddenly couldn't wait any longer.

"Can't we just admit we both want the same thing?" he said, lowering his voice, throwing caution to the wind.

"Oh Peter…" she said, looking at him with pity, but he could see glee in her eyes.

"What?"

"You just lost any bargainin' power you had…."

"How d'you mean?"

"Well… " she grinned, pushing him back against the sofa "now I get to do whatever I want…"

"Not necessarily." he said roughly. Then with a quick movement he tried to roll over sideways so that he was on top of her.

But she was too quick for him. The next thing he knew he was lying along the length of the sofa, slightly breathless. She was still on top. And now she was laughing.

"I like your enthusiasm" she said, a wicked smile on her lips. "But you're gonna have to accept that tonight's about me."

He looked up at her longingly. She was beautiful, dangerous, so desirable, but there seemed to be nothing he culd do.

Relishing his gaze upon her, she looked down at him, slowly unfastening her bra. Then she leaned towards him, and he felt himself getting even harder at the sight of her breasts, full and soft above him, inches away from his lips.

He raised his head, taking her nipple into his mouth. As she moaned, he placed her hands on her back, stroking her softly as he licked her breast, sucking her, kissing her. He moved to her other breast, kissing it again and again until he couldn't bear it any more.

Then desperately he moved her hands to his jeans, his eyes begging her to undress him.

"If you insist." She finally relented, unfastening his zip, taking his cock into her hand.

He ached for her touch, but instead she quickly removed his jeans and underwear until he lay naked beneath her.

Then smiling wickedly, she crouched over him, taking his face in both her hands as she kissed him, her lips tender but forceful. With her body swaying slightly above him, only her underwear between them, the intensity of his lust was almost unbearable.

"Carla…" he pleaded, but she suppressed his words with another deep kiss.

Through his desire, he thought back to all the times he'd turned her down, refusing her kisses, her seduction. How had he ever had the strength to say no? Yet now he was naked on his own sofa, writhing underneath her body, virtually begging her for sex.

But he resolved suddenly not to sacrifice his dignity that easily.

His desperation gave him a sudden sense of freedom. He placed his hands on her hips, then with a new daring, he moved his thumb to her inner thigh, gently stroking her soft skin as she knelt above him.

He was so close to where he wanted to be now, and pushing her underwear aside, he sensed her patience was running out too, As he heard her catch her breath, her eyes rolling back for a second, he knew he'd got her where he needed her.

He moved his hand between her legs, smiling at how ready she was for him as he stroked her gently. Then he let his finger slide into her, loving the way she moaned, her hips trembling against him. He thrilled at her tightness, his finger deep inside her. But after a moment, he pulled away, removing his hand, leaving her gasping.

"Evil yourself I see" she glared at him. He almost felt guilty but it was no more than she deserved after the last few minutes.

"You know how I am, Carla. I don't do moderation."

He folded his arms defiantly, smirking at the look of fury she gave him.

"It's all or nothing with me..." he added. "Take your choice."

And he waited, heart pounding, for her response.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks to everyone who's been reading! This is the final chapter - I hope you like..._

They held each other's eyes for several seconds, battling for the upper hand. But he knew he wasn't going to back down first.

Eventually it was Carla that looked away.

"All or nothing hey?" she said, echoing his words.

Then she caught his eye again. "There's no choice then, is there?"

She climbed off him, raising herself up from his body and away from the sofa. Then she turned her back on him.

Despite his bravado, he felt uncertain. She'd seemed so close to giving in, but maybe this was all part of her plan. His arousal was impossible to hide, but she'd been playing games all evening. Could she just walk away after all this?

Then as she removed her underwear, he knew she was his. Completely naked, stunning, she turned back, standing before him. He couldn't take his eyes off her as she moved her body seductively over his, straddling him again.

Eagerly he wrapped his hands around her waist, her body inches above his, her weight resting on his chest, massaging him gently.

"So do ya believe me now? she asked, looking down at him.

"What?"

"Just because I love ya to bits…" she said, placing a soft kiss on his lips. "doesn't make me soft."

"I get it." He couldn't deny she'd made her case well, but enough was enough.

He grinned, looking up into her eyes.

"Does that mean you're gonna fuck me now?"

She glared at him for a second, then giggled, flicking her hair back over her shoulder

"I thought you'd never ask…"

At her words, his body thrilled.

He grabbed her, pulling her down onto him, kissing her desperately. At last she returned his passion, kissing him back with unrestrained desire. All her pretences were gone now as she pressed her body against his chest, letting him feel the warmth of her skin, her soft breasts against him and her hunger for him.

Then she sat up, her eyes glinting as she positioned herself over him. He sighed with relief and anticipation as she reached to him, taking him in her hand.

And finally, slowly, she eased herself onto him. As his cock entered her, she paused for a moment, breathing sharply, then she lowered herself until he filled her completely.

Blissfully sighing as he felt her tight warmth around him, he moved his hands to her hips, holding her tightly as she rocked gently on him, waves of pleasure cascading through his body.

Then she bent down towards him, looking softly into his eyes.

"I'm sorry I made you wait baby."

He smiled, raising his head to kiss her.

"Half the fun isn't it."

And then he couldn't stop himself moaning as she swivelled her hips around him, her movements exquisitely pleasurable.

Slowly she leaned up again, her legs straddling him as she began a slow rhythm, raising and lowering herself onto him, drawing him inside her, driving him crazy. As she moved, she closed her eyes, seeming lost in her own pleasure except for her hands that slowly caressed his chest.

He found himself writhing in pleasure beneath her, longing to push into her, to match her thrusts. But when he tried to move, she pressed him down again, her hands on his chest, weight forcing him into the sofa, letting him know that she was still in control.

Lying helplessly beneath her, he couldn't take his eyes away from her. She was exquisite, eyes flashing, breasts swaying, hair clinging to her face as she moved on him again and again.

With every stroke, he felt his cock sliding deep inside her, and the pleasure was too intense as she speeded up, her head rolling back and her back arching, as she took what she needed from him.

Knowing she was near, he held her as she came loudly, her body shuddering around him, her nails digging into his chest. She paused for a few moments, recovering her breath. Then leaning forward, keeping him deep inside her, she pressed her mouth to his, kissing him passionately, intensely.

But before long she broke away, focusing her attention on him.

"Now it's your turn." she whispered. For a moment he considered moving so he was on top, but this was too much fun to change.

This time she let him take over, taking her weight on her elbows and knees, freeing his hips to move against her. At first he moved slowly, gently rocking his body up and down, loving how his cock felt inside her.

But seeing her eagerness, he thrust harder, pounding into her again and again. As he moved faster, she buried her face in his neck, and he heard her moans close to his ear as she began to come for a second time, squeezing her thighs tightly around him.

Then the pleasure overtook him and he couldn't hold back any more. She kissed his neck as he came wildly, surging inside her, clinging close to her body until his movements stopped and they lay together, exhilarated but exhausted.

For a while he couldn't speak, but just held her in his arms as their heartbeats slowed down.

"I take it all back." he said at last. "You're not soppy or soft."

"Told ya" She poked his cheek with her finger. "Am I still evil though?"

He thought for a moment, trailing his hand along her waist.

"Probably." Then he said, smirking. "But as long as you're good to me, I don't care."

She laughed.

"I'm makin' no promises."

"Even better..." He grinned.

Then he took her by the hand, pulling her to her feet and leading her to their bedroom.

By the time he closed the door he was already plotting his revenge.


End file.
